


Second Times Around

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janette wants to save them all from idiocy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Times Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



Natalie’s eyes slowly opened to see Janette sitting at the bedside with her. That was enough for a frown, even before the memories set in.

"I am not your enemy here, Natalie," Janette said, in an unusually snippy tone. "It is a good thing for you all that I came to see Nick when I did."

"He... I... "

"Oh that was very evident. You and he, always so stupid over the best things in any kind of life. Lacroix is keeping him contained, and I am supposed to make sure you adjust."

"Oh." So she had come across. This would be interesting, to say the least, and Nick was bound to be full of issues, yet... Janette's words sparked a thought, and she searched the other woman's face. "You..."

"So talkative tonight, but then when are you not? Oui. I did. Because I was not going to live with Lacroix being an idiot, and Nicholas... ugh!" She threw her hands up in disgust at that thought. "You had better be worth my time more than you were as a mortal, Natalie, or I will be very vexed."

"Somehow, I think we both have some adjusting to do then," Natalie offered.


End file.
